El amor entre diferentes reinos está prohibido
by CassidySashaBlair
Summary: Existen dos reinos, Lesath y Seat. Desde la creación de ambos reinos hubo muchas batallas por el poder. Sin embargo, hace más de un siglo se llegó a un acuerdo: los reinos convivirían entre ellos. Para lograrlo, los reyes de aquel entonces fundaron una academia para los jóvenes e impusieron una única regla: la relación amorosa entre jóvenes de diferentes reinos estaba prohibida.
1. Introducción

Desde la creación de Lesath y Seat hubieron innumerables batallas por el poder. Cada reino quería gobernar el otro y expulsar a las personas que vivieran allí. Sin embargo, los reyes de aquel entonces deciden reunirse para tratar de llegar a un acuerdo de paz que beneficie a ambos reinos. Finalmente, deciden crear una academia en la frontera de ambos reinos para que tanto los jóvenes de Lesath como los jóvenes de Seat puedan estudiar ahí. Los jóvenes tenían que tener 16 años para poder empezar la academia y terminar con 21 años, que recibió el nombre de "Académie Lesath et Seat". Pero mismo llegando a ese acuerdo, los reyes no querían que la sangre se ambos reinos se mezclará formando uno solo, así que decidieron imponer una única regla: la relación amoroso entre diferentes reinos estaba totalmente prohibida. La gente de Lesath solo podía enamorarse de alguien de Lesath y la gente de Seat solo podía enamorarse de alguien de Seat. Ese era el orden de aquel entonces...

 _ **Lesath**_

Los tiempos han cambiado y ahora Lesath es gobernado por Antares Escorpio, un hombre rubio de 40 años que comparte el pensamiento de sus antepasados pero que aún así cometió el pecado de relacionarse con Krest Aquarius, el actual rey de Seat. Obviamente que eso sucedió antes de que ambos fueran reyes. A pesar de amarse, ellos sabían que su amor no tenía futuro, así que decidieron romper su relación. Sin embargo, no serán los únicos que cometerán ese "imperdonable" pecado.

Antares es casado con Sonia. Su matrimonio acabó hace mucho pero ellos mantienen las apariencias frente al reino. Son padres de el Príncipe Kardia Escorpio, un muy guapo joven rubio ojiceleste de 19 años, y de el Príncipe Milo Escorpio, un joven tan guapo como su hermano de 17 años que estudia en la _Académie Lesath et Seat_. Él no quería ir a esa academia porque no confiaba en la gente de Seat pero Antares lo convenció diciendo que sería bueno para el reino que fuera de lo contrario serían acusados de no querer cumplir el tratado de paz. Caso eso ocurriese, Seat estaba en su derecho de iniciar una guerra. Milo accedió de mala gana.

Kardia es un hombre que no actúa de acuerdo a su edad, ni como un príncipe. Adora salir a beber con su mejor amigo Manigoldo Migliore, el hijo mayor de Sage Migliore, la mano derecha del Rey Antares, quién confía plenamente en él. Manigoldo es el hermano mayor de Angelo Migliore, quién es apodado Deathmask y tiene 17 años. Manigoldo tiene 20 años y también va a la academia.

Kardia está comprometido con una bella mujer llamada Calvera por arreglo de su padre y Manigoldo esta comprometido con Verónica. Cuando Kardia se gradué entonces se casará con Calvera. Sin embargo, mismo así, es muy mujeriego y suele salir con prostitutas junto con Manigoldo.

Thanatos Mortem es hijo de un caballero muy leal al Rey Antares, Érebo Mortem, quién pertenece a la Guardia Real. Thanatos tiene 19 años y planea pertenecer a la Guardia Real. Tiene una belleza sin igual que hace que cualquier chica, o chico, se enamoré de él con solo verlo.

Hades Aidoneaus es el mejor amigo del Rey Antares y el único que sabe de su pasado con Krest. Es casado con Perséfone y son padres de Aiacos Aidoneaus de 18 años. Hades es padre de Pandora de 20 pero con su primer esposa que murió en un accidente y padre adoptivo de Minos de 21 años, a quién encontró abandonado un mes antes de que naciera Pandora. Minos tenía un año en ese entonces. Pandora está perdidamente enamorada de Thanatos pero el no corresponde a sus sentimientos.

Radamanthys Wyvern es sobrino de Hades, siendo hijo de la hermana de éste. Tiene 21 años y, al igual que Thanatos, planea pertenecer a la Guardia Real cuando se gradúe de la _Académie Lesath et Seat._

 _ **Seat**_

En Seat todo era paz. El Rey Krest realmente era un muy buen rey. Honesto, amable y justo. Su esposa Hilda había fallecido a causa de una enfermedad. Habían tenido tres hijos Seraphina, Dégel y Camus. Seraphina y Dégel son gemelos. Tienen 19 mientras que Camus tiene 17 años. No tienen prometidas debido a que Krest decidió dejar que ellos elijan con quién quieren casarse, sin importarle si es de la alta sociedad o no. Seraphina estaba comprometida con un noble llamado Unity, ella aún seguía estudiando en la _Académie Lesath et Seat._

Tenma Pegasus es el leal consejero del Rey Krest. Tiene 37 años y es casado con Yuzuriha, la hija de un fallecido noble. Juntos tienen dos hijos: Seika de 17 años y Koga de 13 años. El Rey Krest tenía planeado hacer que Dégel y Seika se casarán pero ellos solo se quieren como amigos. Tenma y Yuzuriha son los padres adoptivos de June, quién tiene 22 años.

Lugonis Piscium es un famoso médico reconocido por su increíble conocimiento sobre medicamentos y venenos. Es un hombre pelirrojo de 39 años que cuida de sus tres hijos, Cardinales, Albafica y Micael "Afrodite", tras el abandono de su esposa. Cardinales tiene 22 años, Albafica tiene 19 años, y Afrodite tiene 17 años. Los dos últimos estudian en la _Académie Lesath et Seat_ mientras que Cardinales se graduó el año pasado. Cardinales es el más mujeriego de los tres hermanos y no le importa si se envuelve con hombres o mujeres mientras que el sexo sea bueno. Albafica es el más hermoso de los hermanos pero no le importa su apariencia mientras que Afrodite es un poco tímido y sensible que si le importa su apariencia.

Hypnos Somnium es hijo de un fallecido noble. Tiene 18 años y es el prometido de Pasítea Cárites, una hermosa joven rubio con ojos rosados de 17 años. Los dos se llevan muy bien pero el no tiene sentimientos románticos así ella mientras que ella si tiene sentimientos románticos hacia él.

Aioria Leonis es el hijo mayor de Regulus Leonis y Sasha, siendo hermano de Saori Leonis. Es el mejor amigo de Shaka Espiga, hijo de Asmita.


	2. Académie Lesath et Seat

**_Capítulo 1:_**

 ** _Académie Lesath et Seat_**

 ** _Castillo Real, Lesath_**

El Rey Antares estaba en su trono escuchando los anuncios de Sage Magliore. A su lado se encontraba su esposa Sonia Escorpio, una hermosa mujer rubia de 39 años. Su matrimonio era solo por apariencia desde un principio, ellos nunca se amaron y a penas se ven como amigos. Al lado de Antares se encontraba su hijo primogénito, Kardia, mientras que al lado de Sonia se encontraba Milo.

-Mañana al atardecer será la reunión de usted, Rey Antares, con el Rey de Seat, Krest Aquarius, para reafirmar el tratado de paz- anuncia Sage.-¿Tiene algún inoportuno, mi rey?

-No, Sage. Gracias por avisar, retírate- responde Antares. Sage hace una reverencia y se va.

Sonia suspira cansada y se levanta del trono dirigiéndose a las puertas.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunta Antares.

-La reunión terminó, ¿no? Por cierto, ¿por qué el interés ahora? Eso nunca te preocupo, Antares- dice Sonia y se retira sin esperar la respuesta.

-Cada vez está más rebelde- susurra Antares para sí mismo pero sus hijos lo escuchan.

-Madre tiene razón, ¿No crees que ella no te debe pedir autorización para salir?- dice Kardia irónico.

-Es su culpa que ustedes sean así- dice Antares molesto- ustedes heredaron su rebeldía.

-Tampoco es que nuestro padre nos diera mucha atención. Prácticamente fue madre quién nos cuidó mientras tu te ocupas de los asuntos del reino- dice Milo.

-¡Ya basta! Fuera de aquí, ¡los dos! Tienen que ir a la _Académie Lesath et Seat_ dentro de media hora- ordena Antares y sus hijos obedecen. Cuando queda solo, Antares se masajea sus sienes.- A veces, me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé hace 23 años.

Hace 23 años, Antares le había propuesto a Krest que huyan juntos para poder ser felices. Sin embargo, Krest se negó a huir y discutió con Antares argumentando que había mucho en juego, que los dos no debían ser egoístas sino que debían pensar en sus respectivos reinos ya que pronto se convertirían en reyes. Ese día rompieron su relación y Antares se había ido a beber a un bar esa misma noche. En ese bar había conocido a Sonia, una prostituta. Borracho, acabó teniendo sexo con ella. Eso se volvió habitual y Sonia nunca le había pedido que la asumiera como esposa mismo sabiendo que eso la convertiría en la Reina de Lesath. Sin embargo, tres años después, Sonia le dijo que estaba embarazada y le exigió que se hiciera responsable del bebé, que era Kardia. Cuando Zaphiri, padre de Antares, descubrió que su único hijo, y por lo tanto heredero, había embarazado a una prostituta exigió que se casarán y que la verdad sobre Sonia jamás sea descubierta. Le dijeron a todo el reino que Sonia era hija de un fallecido noble de otro reino. El Rey Zaphiri Escorpio murió en una batalla y, como último deseo, le pidió a Antares que mantuviera las apariencias con respecto a su matrimonio con Sonia y que el pasado de Sonia jamás salga a la luz.

Antares se arrepiente profundamente de haber ido a aquel bar. La personalidad de Sonia se había mantenido, ella seguía actuando como actuaba cuando era una prostituta lo que muchas veces irritaba a Antares. A pesar de los años, Antares siempre se preguntaba como hubiera sido su vida su Krest hubiera aceptado huir con él, también se preguntaba si Krest era feliz con su vida. Sabía que se había casado con una mujer llamada Hilda, sabía que ella había muerto a causa de una enfermedad, y sabía que Krest había tenido tres hijos con ella, Seraphina, Dégel, y Camus. ¿Se volverá a casar? se preguntaba.

 ** _Habitación de Antares y Sonia, Castillo Real_**

Mientras Antares estaba pensando sobre su vida en la sala del trono, Sonia estaba teniendo un caliente encuentro con su amante, Érebo Mortem. Luego de un salvaje encuentro, los dos caen exhaustos a la cama.

-¿Tienes idea de en cuántos líos nos meteremos si Antares o alguien nos descubre?- pregunta Érebo parándose y poniéndose sus pantalones.

-Llevamos años haciéndolo y nadie se dio cuenta. Somos amantes desde que llegué al palacio, ¿no?, entonces, ¿Por qué te preocupas ahora?- pregunta Sonia apoyando su cabeza en una mano y mirando a Érebo.

-No lo sé, simplemente tengo una inquietud en mi pecho sobre esto.

-Se llama culpa, genio- dice Sonia sarcástica- por cierto, yo nunca sentí eso. Tuve muchos amantes cuando era prostituta, una diferente cada noche, pero en fin, ahora te tengo a ti y me doy cuenta que ninguno de aquello ricachones era lo suficientemente salvaje como tu. Me enloqueces.

Mientras decía eso, Sonia se acerco al borde la cama y se puso de rodillas dejando al descubierto sus enormes pechos que antes estaban tapados con la sábana. Sin pensarlo dos veces, besó a Érebo y lo jaló para que cayera arriba de ella. Sin embargo, Érebo detuvo el clima y se alejó de la reina.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta desnorteada ya que nunca había sido rechazada.

-Hicimos un trato cuando nos convertimos en amantes, ¿lo recuerdas? Sexo solo una vez al día, no hay repeticiones por 24 horas- dice Érebo poniéndose su camisa y luego su armadura.

-Llevamos 18 años haciéndolo y ahora me vienes con eso. Recuerdo ese trato, fui yo quién puso esa condición.

-Como sea, será mejor que me vaya porque si alguien nota mi ausencia, yo caeré y tu caerás conmigo- dice Érebo amenazadoramente mientras salía de la habitación.

-Ufff, hombres- suspira Sonia y se tira en la cama.

 ** _Castillo Real, Seat_**

Dégel Aquarius, un apuesto joven de cabello verde (que heredó de su abuela paterna) ojivioleta estaba terminando de bañarse. Al salir del baño, se secó su cuerpo y luego su largo y sedoso cabello. Se puso su uniforme de la Académie Lesath et Seat. Los uniformes eran iguales solo que las personas de Lesath usaban la insignia con un escorpión (representativo de Lesath) y las personas de Seat usaban la insignia con el signo del Zodiaco Acuario (representativo de Seat). Los dos uniformes eran camisa blanca, corbata roja, suéter azul marino con su respectiva insignia en su lado izquierdo, los hombres usaban pantalón y las mujeres faldas a cuadros también azul marino.

Luego de vestirse y arreglarse el cabello, Dégel bajo a desayunar. Su padre, el Rey Krest, y su hermana gemela, Seraphina, ya estaban desayunando. Seraphina era el vivo retrato de su madre, su cabello era plateado como el de Hilda y sus ojos eran violetas al igual que los de Dégel.

-Buenos días- saluda Dégel formalmente y hace una reverencia antes de sentarse en la mesa- ¿dónde esta Camus?

-Sigue durmiendo. Si no despierta en cinco minutos, lo iré a levantar- dice Seraphina. Sin embargo, eso no fue necesario ya que justo en ese momento apareció un joven pelirrojo en la puerta. Camus.

-Buenos días, familia- dice Camus feliz y sentándose al lado de Dégel.

-Tuviste suerte. Unos minutos más y Seraphina iba a levantarte- le susurra Dégel y Camus ríe discretamente para no llamar la atención. Sin embargo, Seraphina miraba atentamente su conversación.

Cuando terminaron de comer, los tres hermanos se despidieron de su padre y fueron a la _Académie Lesath et Seat_. Ellos no querían depender siempre de la gente a pesar de ser de la realeza por eso preferían ir caminando a la academia.

 ** _Clase 4°A, Académie Lesath et Seat_**

Al llegar a la academia cada uno fue a su respectivo salón. Cuando llegó a su salón, Dégel se fue a sentar al lado de Albafica y Hypnos, sus mejores amigos. Dégel era el mayor, Albafica era unos meses más joven que Dégel e Hypnos era muy inteligente así que saltó un año. Empezaron a hablar hasta que llegó el profesor y dio inició a la clase.

Justamente en esa clase, estaban Kardia y su grupo de amigos: Manigoldo Magliore y Thanatos Mortem.

-Bien como ya saben, la semana que viene es la fiesta en conmemoración de los 125 años del Tratado de Paz entre Lesath y Seat. Les asignaré un trabajo que estoy seguro que no les va a gustar pero que así lo determinó la directora, quién fue elegida por los miembros del consejo para mantener el orden aquí. En fin, el trabajo consiste en un trabajo en equipo de dos personas de diferentes reinos. Yo elegiré quién trabajará con quién ya que he tenido innumerables quejas sobre ciertas personas que no hacen nada. No quiero oír quejas, lo diré de una sola vez- dice el profesor y agarra una lista que estaba sobre su escritorio pero justo en ese momento alguien levanta la mano.

-¿Qué ocurre, Piscium?- pregunta el profesor a Albafica, quién se para de su asiento ya que en la Académie Lesath et Seat cuando vas a hablar tienes que esperar a que te den la palabras y luego tienes que pararte para hablar. Al terminar de hablar, te sentarás.

-Es solo que tengo una duda, profesor, ¿solo nuestra clase hará esto o todas las clases lo harán?

-Buena pregunta, la verdad, solo esta clase lo hará por ser la más "comportada" de todas aunque eso no quita el hecho de que no son del todo "comportados"- dice el profesor. Albafica se sienta.

-Repito, los equipos serán de dos personas de diferentes reinos, no aceptaré quejas de ningún tipo. Luego de decir los equipos, explicaré que deben hacer.- El profesor dice los equipos- A propósito, no pueden pedirle ayuda a alguien de otra clase sin importar a que reino pertenezca. Como sea, el trabajo es fácil. Tendrán que hacer un informe sobre las ventajas del Tratado de Paz entre Lesath y Seat y que significa para ustedes convivir con el reino contrario. 12 carillas, es decir, 6 hojas. Si no saben que poner, hagan una introducción contando la historia de cada reino, de todas las guerras, etc- dice el profesor retirándose del salón cuando suena el timbre.

Dégel Aquarius y Kardia Escorpio, príncipes herederos de sus respectivos reinos, serían un equipo.

Thanatos Mortem e Hypnos Somnium serían otro equipo.

Manigoldo Magliore y Albafica Piscium serían otro equipo.


	3. Secretos

**_Capítulo 2:_**

 ** _Secretos_**

El resto de la clase transcurrió normal. Dégel, Albafica e Hypnos no estaban de acuerdo con sus compañeros de equipo ya que justamente _ellos_ eran los más mujeriegos de Lesath. Por otro lado, Kardia, Manigoldo y Thanatos estaban más que felices por poder estar a solas con los chicos más inteligentes, responsables, y deseables de Seat. Obviamente que iban a aprovecharlo al máximo, aunque eso incluya hacer la tarea, especialmente porque los tres chicos de Seat eran vírgenes (lo que los hacía más deseables)

-Hoy será nuestro día de suerte- dice Kardia sonriendo maliciosamente a sus amigos.

-Y recién esta comenzando...Esto será una experiencia inolvidable para ellos- completa Manigoldo.

-Obviamente ya que perderán su virginidad con nosotros- agrega Thanatos.

Los tres sonreían maliciosamente.

Fuera del salón, los tres chicos de Seat estaban conversando.

-Debe haber algún error, ¿no?- dice Albafica- la verdad, me esperaba algo así de la directora después de todo esta academia fue fundada para aproximar a la gente de Lesath y Seat para evitar futuras guerras. Lo que no me gusto fueron los compañeros que nos tocaron. Me hubiera gustado que, por lo menos, haya quedado a votación. Sería más justo.

-Opino lo mismo pero no creo que las cosas fueran tan diferentes si hubiera habido una votación- dice Hypnos.

-No hay vuelta atrás, los equipos ya fueron elegidos. Ahora solo nos queda esperar y rezar para que ellos no hagan nada _indebido_ con nosotros- dice Dégel.

-Que sería lo primero que intentarán- agrega Albafica cruzando los brazos molesto.- Si Manigoldo intenta algo conmigo, no vivirá para contarlo.

-Tranquilo, Alba. No querrás ser preso por homicidio, ¿no?- dice Hypnos.

-Si es por defender mi honor, entonces, sería preso y estaría feliz.

-Vaya, tu y tu carácter- suspira Dégel.- Oigan, tengo que ir a buscar a Camus y llevarlo a casa, ¿me acompañan?

-Claro- responden los dos al mismo y se dirigen a la clase de Camus.

 ** _Clase 2°B, Académie Lesath et Seat_**

Camus estaba conversando Afrodite, su mejor amigo, cuando fue interrumpido por Deathmask.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Al príncipe de Seat, Camus Aquarius, y al hijo menor del famoso médico Lugonis, Micael Piscium...¿o debería decir Afrodite?- dice Deathmask.

-Lárgate, Magliore- dice Afrodite molesto.

-¿Largarme? Pero si acabo de llegar- dice con ironía.

-Ya escuchaste, Deathmask, sabes que no te servirá de nada insistir- dice Camus levantándose de su asiento y metiéndose en la conversación. Deathmask suspira frustrado y mira con odio a Camus.

-Por esta vez, ganas, Aquarius- dice furioso y se marcha. En la puerta del salón, se encuentra con Dégel, Albafica e Hypnos entrando y los ignora.

-¿Y a este que bicho le pico?- pregunta Albafica al verlo furioso. Nunca lo había visto así, siempre lo veía como un chico que adoraba coquetearle a los demás. _"Igual a su hermano"_ piensa.

-El bicho del rechazo- dice Hypnos al ver a Camus y Afrodite. Los dos eran los únicos en el salón. Dégel suspira, para el no era secreto que su hermano estaba enamorado de Afrodite pero no podía negar que eso lo incomodaba un poco. Tenía miedo que Camus sufra por eso amor no correspondido, después de todo, Afrodite recibió ese nombre por su increíble belleza, llamaba la atención en todas partes. No era de extrañar que siempre le estén coqueteando.

-Dégel, ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunta Camus sorprendido.

-Vine a buscarte. Seraphina me pidió que te llevará a casa porque la última vez que dijiste que irías solo, fuiste a la cafetería y la preocupaste mucho. Sabes muy bien como ella es.

-Está bien- dice Camus y se levanta de su asiento.- Adiós, Mica.

-Adiós, Cam.

-Por cierto, Micael, papá dice que vayas al mercado a comprar unas cosas. La lista ya la tienes. Cardinales llega hoy de su viaje- le dice Albafica a su hermano y éste solo asiente.

Los 5 dejan el salón y cada uno se va por su propio camino. Albafica se va a su casa para arreglar algunas cosas pendientes a pedido de su padre para la llegada de Cardinales, Hypnos dice que tenía una cita con Pasítea dentro de una hora y que tenía que ir a su casa a arreglarse. Dégel y Camus se van a su casa mientras que Afrodite se va al mercado.

 ** _Castillo Real, Seat_**

El Rey Krest estaba hablando con su más leal amigo y consejero, Tenma Pegasus. Como siempre, primero hablan de asuntos del reino y después los asuntos personales. Sin embargo, esta vez no había ningún asunto del reino para hablar así que empezaron a hablar sobre asuntos personales, más específico, el pasado de Krest.

-Tenma, por favor, tu sabes bien que no me gusta hablar sobre eso- pide Krest.

-Lo sé y lamento mencionarlo pero, te voy a hablar como tu consejero, no puedes fingir que nada pasó. Vos sabes muy bien que no podrás esconder eso para siempre, ¡por Dios, Krest! Ya han pasado 23 años.

-No puedo hacerlo y lo sabes, Tenma. Nadie puede saber que en el pasado tuve una relación con Antares Escorpio, actual rey de Lesath.

-No me refiero solo a eso, Krest, me refiero a vuestra hija- aclara Tenma.

-¡Peor! ¿Cómo le explicaré al reino que, no solo tuve una relación con el rey de Lesath, sino que también tuve una hija con él? ¡Una hija que Antares no sabe que existe! Nunca se enteró de mi embarazo porque yo nunca tuve suficiente valor para contarle. Me enteré después de que el me propusiera escaparme con el. Eso era lo que más quería, estar con el, formar una familia, olvidarme de las guerras entre Lesath y Seat pero...No podía hacerlo, no podía ser tan egoísta. Mi padre confiaba en mi, el reino confiaba en mi. ¡Estaba más que presionado y huir no era una opción! Rechacé su propuesta y nunca más lo volví a ver. Un tiempo después, descubrí que estaba embarazado. ¡No lo podía creer! Los hombres no pueden quedar embarazados pero yo lo estaba... Era un milagro. No sabía como contarle a Antares y, la verdad, pensaba que el no iba a querer saber de mi nunca más. Pero algo en mi interior, me decía que Antares me amaba más que nada en este mundo. Reuní mucho valor y cuando fui a verlo... ¡Estaba besándose con una mujer! Por suerte, ellos no me vieron. Lo entendí todo, para Antares yo siempre había sido un amor pasajero. ¡Que estúpido fui por pensar que el me amaba! Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron, no sabía que hacer, estaba desesperado. No podía culpar a mi hijo de mi sufrimiento, ¿qué culpa tiene un bebé que estaba formándose dentro mio? ¡Nada! Decidí ser fuerte por mi hijo... Mis padres nunca se enteraron de mi embarazo pero sabían mi relación con Antares. Les dije que terminamos, que el solo me había usado. Los convencí que necesitaba irme de viaje un tiempo para poder superarlo. Ellos aceptaron por mi bien. Me acompañaste en ese viaje, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Quedé realmente muy sorprendido al saber de tu embarazo y más aún al saber que el padre de tu bebé era de Lesath- admite Tenma.

-Cuando nació mi hija... Una bebé rubia como el, con los ojos azules, tan indefensa, tan tierna...Le di el nombre June porque "June es junio en inglés, y junio fue el mes en el que conocí a Antares". Tú la criaste como una hija y, realmente, te estoy muy agradecido por eso.

En cada enunciado que decía, Krest no podía contener las lágrimas de emoción. Su conversación fue interrumpida por la entrada de Seraphina a la Sala del Trono.

-¡Padre! Una mujer esta esperando para hablar contigo, dice que es urgente...¿Estás llorando?- dice Seraphina.

-No es nada, hija, es solo que Tenma y yo estábamos recordando los tiempos en que eramos jóvenes- dice Krest- dile a los guardias que traigan a la mujer ante mi.

-Como desee, padre- dice Seraphina haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.


	4. Visión

**_Capítulo 3:_**

 ** _Visión_**

 ** _Castillo Real, Seat_**

La mujer aparece en la Sala del Trono dónde están el Rey Krest, Tenma Pegasus y la Princesa Seraphina. La mujer era hermosa. Su cabello rubio era largo hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros y dos mechones caían hacía adelante. Sus ojos eran rosados brillantes y aparentaba tener no más de 40 años.

Al entrar, hizo una reverencia a Krest.

-Lamento aparecer así de la nada, mi rey, pero es que es urgente. Mi nombre es Eurínome...soy una vidente- se presenta la mujer.

-¿Vidente? ¿Viniste aquí solo para decirte que tuviste una predicción?- pregunta Krest sorprendido.

-Mi rey, ¡le imploro que me escuche! ¡El futuro de Seat está en peligro!- Krest reacciona sorprendido al oír eso y mira a su hija, esperando que ella diga algo aunque ésta lucía tan sorprendida como él aún así intervino.

-Padre, esta mujer tiene fama de nunca haber errado una predicción. Todo lo que ella ha dicho se ha cumplido, por lo menos, escuchemos lo que vino a decirnos- Krest asiente y mira a Eurínome.

-Habla- ordena.

-¡Tiene que deshacer el Tratado de Paz entre Lesath y Seat, mi rey! Antes que sea demasiado tarde, debe acabar con la Académie Lesath et Seat.

-¿Por qué haría eso? No estoy dudando de su palabra pero necesito pruebas para hacerlo, de lo contrario, se desataría una guerra y eso es lo que quiero evitar a toda costa.

-Tuve una visión...en ella, muchos jóvenes caían en la lujuria. ¡Mi rey, usted sabe mejor que nadie que la lujuria es un pecado! Y no solo eso, la lujuria es la principal característica de los Lesathianos... Seat jamás se ha entregado a la lujuria, ¡nunca desde tiempos inmemorables! Seat es un reino de paz y tranquilidad, dónde todos somos justos y no sádicos. No nos entregamos a los pecados. En mi visión, la Académie Lesath et Seat se caía a pedazos y ambos ejércitos estaban armados. Tanto Lesath como Seat estaban en llamas. ¡Está academia traerá la perdición para ambos reinos!

-Lo lamento mucho, Eurínome, pero no puedo hacer nada. Para acabar con la Académie Lesath et Seat, necesitaría la aprobación del Rey Antares Escorpio y... él nunca creyó en las cosas que decían las videntes. Se negará, además, no tienes pruebas que garanticen que lo que viste se cumplirá... Entiendo tu desesperación pero no puedo hacer nada.

-¡Usted no lo entiende! Seat fue creada para aquellas personas puras de buen corazón, aquellos que quieren escapar de las guerras injustas, aquellos que aman su libertad, aquellos que aman la naturaleza, aquellos que creen en Dios...¡No podemos permitir caer en la tentación!

-Padre, debemos hacer algo. Eurínome tiene razón, muchos nos estamos alejando del propósito original de Seat. ¡La lujuria es imperdonable!- dice Seraphina de forma suplicante a su padre.

-Entiendo el punto de vistas de ambas pero aunque quiera, no hay nada que pueda hacer. La Académie Lesath et Seat seguirá funcionando como siempre pero...Me reuniré con el Rey Antares y hablaré sobre lo que me acaba de decir. Retírese, por favor.

-¡Está cometiendo un grave error, mi rey!- grita Eurínome antes de irse a la puerta, antes de salir, mira a Krest y le advierte.- Cuándo Seat caiga, recuerde mis palabras, las videntes somos mensajeras de Dios que fuimos elegidas por él. Para aquellos que hayan caigo en la lujuria, su destino esta sellado.

Después de decir eso, Eurínome se retira y Tenma y Seraphina miran preocupados a Krest, quién quedó pensativo por lo que acababa de oír.

-Ustedes también, retírense, por favor- pide Krest y los dos se van sin discutir.

Al salir de la Sala del Trono, se encuentran con Dégel y Camus, quiénes acababan de llegar.

-¿Quién era esa mujer que salió?- pregunta Camus. Dégel queda preocupado al ver las caras de Tenma y Seraphina, quiénes no podían esconder que estaban más que preocupados.

-Su nombre es Eurínome, es una vidente de Seat, reconocida porque todo lo que dice, ocurre. Vino aquí a dar una advertencia a nuestro padre- explica Seraphina y mira a Tenma- puedes irte, me encargaré de informarles lo que ha pasado.

-Como desee, princesa- dice Tenma y se va.

-Eurínome dijo que habrá una guerra entre Lesath y Seat... Dijo que la gente de Seat caerá en la lujuria y por eso, se desatará esa guerra... Pidió que papá cerrará la Académie Lesath et Seat para evitar la guerra pero el se negó por falta de pruebas- termina de explicar Seraphina.

 ** _Mansión Piscium, Seat_**

Luego de ir de comprar, Afrodite finalmente vuelve a su casa. Al llegar, se tira en el sofá y ve a Albafica terminando de colocar los vasos de vidrio en la mesa larga que estaba en la sala. En la mesa, entraban como 20 personas. Albafica había puesto un mantel rojo liso.

-Ah, Micael, que bien que llegaste, ¿me ayudas a poner los platos?- pide Albafica al ver a su hermano tirado en el sofá. Afrodite solo asiente.

-Aún no entiendo para que tanta fiesta, solo va a volver Cardinales, ¿no?- dice mientras agarraba los platos y empezaba a ponerlos en su respectivo lugar.

-Puede que ustedes no se lleven bien pero eso no quita el hecho de que sean hermanos. Además, si tu te fueras de viaje, estoy seguro que te encantaría ser recibido así- dice Albafica también colocando los platos en la mesa.

-De hecho, querría una fiesta más llamativa. Por cierto, compré lo que papá me pidió, todas las cosas están al lado del sofá.

-Gracias, iré a verlas- dice Albafica y agarra las bolsas que trajo Afrodite. Primero sacó una torta de chocolate y la llevó a la cocina. Luego sacó un libro.

-¡Lo conseguiste!, este libro no era para Cardinales, de hecho, era la papá- dice Albafica yendo hacía el estudio de su padre para guardar el libro. Lo deja sobre su escritorio.

-Lo supuse, Cardinales no es capaz de leer ni una página de un libro que ya se aburre y lo tira.

 ** _Café Bon Journée, Seat_**

Hypnos estaba en su cita con Pasítea, su prometida. Ella era realmente hermosa. Su cabello rubio brillante le llegaba hasta la cintura y era lacio. Sus ojos rosados brillaban y resaltaban mucho, lo que la hacía más que atractiva. Tenía un cuerpo escultural que hasta la propia diosa Afrodita envidiaría. Cualquier hombre sería capaz de todo por tener su amor y estar a su lado... excepto Hypnos. Él no entendía como era capaz de no enamorarse de ella, después de todo, era perfecta no solo físicamente sino que su personalidad era amable y cálida. Su sonrisa deja feliz a todos y contagia a todos con su alegría. Sin embargo, por más que lo intente, Hypnos no era capaz de quererla más allá que una amiga.

Su compromiso fue arreglado por sus respectivos padres. Helios Cárites, padre de Pasítea, y Fobétor Somnium, padre de Hypnos. Sin embargo, Fobétor murió hace tres años e Hypnos no canceló el compromiso por querer honrar la memoria de su padre. Pasítea nunca conoció a su madre ya que ésta la abandonó a ella y a Helios cuando Pasítea tenía 4 años. Eso la hace más sensible al recordar que ni su madre la quiso. Por desgracia no sabe toda la historia, su madre es Eurínome (sí, la vidente que estaba en el castillo) y ella la abandonó para protegerla. En aquel tiempo, tuvo una visión que mostraba la muerte de Pasítea por su culpa. Eurínome amaba a su hija y no sería capaz de perdonarse si Pasítea moría, así que la abandonó pensando que así la protegería.

Al igual que Pasítea, Hypnos también perdió a su madre cuando era joven, solo que a diferencia de ella, su madre sí murió. Layla murió por culpa de una enfermedad cuando Hypnos solo tenía 9 años.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto al trabajo que te pidió tú profesor, Hypnos? ¿En serio vas a tener que hacer equipo con alguien de Lesath?- pregunta Pasítea cuando el mesero trae su pedido. A ella no le desagrada la gente de Lesath, más bien, les tiene miedo. Tras la muerte de su madre, Pasítea fue sobreprotegida por su padre, y jamás tuvo contacto con personas de Lesath sino que solo escuchaba muchas cosas sobre ellos en las calles de Seat.

-No tengo opción, Pasítea. Además, es solo un trabajo nada de más- dice Hypnos para tratar de calmar a su novia y ella suspira con cara de "que ingenuo"

-No entiendes nada, ¿verdad? ¡Es un Lesathiano! Es lujurioso por nacimiento, ¡todos son así! Pecan una y otra vez, ¡y no sienten remordimientos!

-Tú no lo entiendes, Pasítea. ¡Creciste ajena al mundo! Perdón por gritarte, sé que no lo mereces, pero tienes que entender que la gente de Lesath tiene su forma de ser, al igual que nosotros, los Seatianos, la tenemos. Para muchos de nosotros, su forma de ser esta mal, pero para ellos, nuestra forma de ser esta mal. Cada reino tiene su punto de vista y no podemos juzgarlo.

-Apuesto que ni siquiera has hablado con él, ¡ni siquiera una sola vez!...¿Sabes algo? ¡Está bien! Cuando estés a solas con él, verás de lo que hablo- dice Pasítea levantándose.

-¡Espera! ¡Pasítea, vuelve aquí! ¡Pasítea!- grita Hypnos pero es en vano.


	5. Verdad y Dolor

**_Capítulo 4:_**

 ** _Verdad y Dolor_**

 ** _Castillo Real, Lesath_**

El Rey Antares se encontraba discutiendo con su esposa Sonia sobre sus hijos.

-¡No lo entiendes, Antares! ¡Es tú culpa que ellos sean así! ¿Alguna vez en tu vida les diste atención? ¡No! Solo los reprochabas cada vez que hacían algo mal. ¡Tú nunca quisiste tener hijos en primer lugar! Para ti el reino es primero, no te importa el bienestar de tu propia familia...Todo lo que hiciste por tu hijos nunca fue por ellos, sino por el reino- grita Sonia.

-¿Sabes algo? ¡No me importan sus gritos! Nuestro matrimonio acabó hace mucho, Sonia, y te voy a dar una advertencia...Esta vez, dejaré pasar tu comportamiento inapropiado para una reina, pero la próxima vez serás expulsa del castillo y anunciaré a todo Lesath que nos divorciamos.

-No te atreverías, Antares, lo sé...Acaso, ¿estás buscando una excusa para deshacerte de mí? Pues no la necesitas...Lo que tu quieres es volver a estar con tu amantes, ¿crees que no lo sé?...Cuando nos conocimos tú estabas deprimido porque te había abandonado...Todas las noches que tuvimos sexo, yo sabía que tu no me amabas sino que pensabas en él...¡Sí, él! No sé quién es, solo sé que es un hombre pero no me importa... Te dí libertad, Antares, te dije que no me importaba si me engañabas con él, no me importaba si volvían a ser amantes...Yo nunca te amé, Antares, y lo sabes bien...Lo nuestro al principio solo fue sexo pero quedé embarazada... Puede que haya tenido una vida deshonrada e indigna pero yo amo a mis hijos, a Kardia y a Milo, ¡ellos son todo para mí!...Puedes echarme del castillos, puedes casarte con tu amante, puedes hacer lo que quieres pero te pido, no, te imploro, que no me alejes de mis hijos, ellos son lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi humillante vida...¡Yo nunca quise ser reina! Acepté serlo porque quería que Kardia, quién en aquel entonces estaba creciendo en mi vientre, creciera con un padre y que no tuviera que pasar vergüenza por tener a una madre que había sido prostituta...¡Todo lo que hice, lo hice por amor a mis hijos, Antares! Por eso...¡Por eso, no permitiré que me alejes de ellos! Puedes quitarme mi puesto como reina, ¡no me importa!

-Deja tu falso drama para alguien que le interese, Sonia. Cumpliré lo que me "pediste" y anunciaré nuestra separación mañana a Lesath. Ahora ve a juntar tus pertenencias de MI habitación ya que a partir de ahora, irás a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes- decreta Antares y Sonia se dirige a las puertas pero él la detiene.- Una cosa más, Sonia, no creas que no sé que Milo no es mi hijo.

Al oír eso, Sonia queda congela, incapaz de articular alguna palabra. Luego de unos minutos, Sonia logra articular una frase.

-¿De qué hablas, Antares?- logra decir pero aún así su cara era una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa.

-¿Qué tan idiota me creíste, Sonia? Sé perfectamente que tienes un amante- dice Antares sin soltar el brazo de Sonia- curiosamente, el tiempo que ustedes llevan encontrándose coincide con el nacimiento de Milo. Estoy siendo demasiado generoso contigo, Sonia, sabes muy bien que si hago eso público entonces, tú castigo sería la muerte, ¿no?

-¿Qué quieres de mi, Antares?- pregunta Sonia asustada, tratando de soltarse pero es en vano.

-De ti, nada, no me sirves para nada, Sonia. Quiero desheredar a Milo, ya que el no es mi hijo, no puede ostentar el título de príncipe, ¿verdad? Necesito que lo culpes de algo tan grave que me dé motivos para quitarle su título.

-¡¿Enloqueciste?! Puede que sea la mujer más imperfecta de todo Lesath pero jamás sería capaz de hacer algo que dañe a mi hijo.

-Tú lo metiste en eso. Dime algo, Sonia, ¿jamás me dijiste la verdad por qué querías que tú bastardo fuera príncipe y ostentase un título que no le pertenece? ¡Responde!

-¿De qué serviría en primer lugar? Milo sería nuestro segundo hijo, Kardia SI es tu hijo, Antares.

-Aún no lo entiendes, ¿sabes algo, Sonia? Milo se vive metiendo en problemas día tras día, algún día hará algo muy malo y tú te enterarás después de todo tú eres su confidente. Inmediatamente me lo dirás, como excusa, le dirás a Milo que yo escuche tras la muerte y que te amenace.

-Ya veo, Antares...Jamás entendí por qué odiabas a Milo desde su nacimiento...Siempre fuiste algo cariño con Kardia y siempre ignoraste a Milo, ya veo por qué lo hacías...Sabías que el no es tu hijo.

-¿Ya entendiste o prefieres que te lo vuelva a repetir?- dice Antares amenazadoramente apretando más el brazo de Sonia. Ella suelta un gemido de dolor. Asiente y Antares la suelta. Su brazo quedó rojo en el lugar dónde Antares la había agarrado.

-Sí yo caigo, el caerá conmigo- susurra Sonia refiriéndose a Érebo. Mira a Antares.-Por lo menos, ¿quieres saber quién es el verdadero padre de Milo? Yo nunca salí del castillo lo que significa que mi amante vive aquí...Mi amante es...- comienza Sonia pero Antares la interrumpe.

-¿Érebo Mortem? ¡Me considerabas un estúpido total, Sonia! ¿Me creíste tan ciego como para no darme cuenta sus coqueteos "indiscretos" frente a los demás o cómo se miraban siempre que se veían? ¡De forma lasciva!

Sonia queda en shock. Su plan era hundir también a Érebo y que lo expulsen del castillo...No podía creer que Antares siempre lo supo.

-Ten algo de vergüenza en la cara, Sonia, y dile la verdad a Érebo y a Thanatos. Dile al primero que tuvieron un hijo y dile al segundo que tiene un medio-hermano menor- dice Antares.-¡Ahora largo de aquí sino no me contendré y te mataré con mis propias manos!

Sonia obedece y se va enseguida. Al cerrar las puertas, se deja caer contra ellas y empieza a llorar desolada. Su plan había acabado, su vida de lujos también. Ya no le quedaba nada.

Se para y camina hacía la habitación que compartía con Antares. Agarra una hoja y empieza a escribir algo:

 ** _Kardia, Milo, mis amados hijos:_**

 ** _Sé que cometí varios errores en toda mi vida y que hay algunos que no puedo justificar, sólo culpar a la desesperación. Cuando era una niña, mi madre murió y mi padre se volvió a casar con otra mujer, quién resultó ser la clásica "madrastra malvada". Ella siempre me humillaba y siempre se burlaba de mi madre diciendo que su muerte no afectaría a nadie ya que ella no era nadie. Yo vivía discutiendo con ella y siempre que llegaba papá, ella se hacía la víctima. Un día, el 25 de Noviembre, para ser exacta, me dijo que yo no le importaba a nadie, que no tenía a nadie, que mi padre sólo me cuidaba por lástima, que yo le arruiné la vida a mi padre por el hecho de haber nacido. No soporté más sus palabras y huí de casa, de alguna forma, sus palabras me habían afectado. Logró su cometido. Me hizo sentir que mi padre se enfermó por no cuidar su salud al estar preocupado por mi. No agarré ninguna de mis cosas, simplemente salí de casa y no volví nunca más. Empecé a vivir en las calles, teniendo que mendigar para poder vivir. Un día un hombre me encontró y me ofreció trabajo, yo acepté enseguida al ser ingenua, ni siquiera sabía que trabajo era. Ese hombre me convirtió en prostituta. Así conocí a Antares, él era uno de mis clientes. Me avergüenza recordar esa vida pero Antares me sacó de ella cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada de Kardia. Así comenzó mi vida en el castillo, y como reina. El Rey Zaphiri, el rey de Lesath en aquel entonces y padre de Antares, lo obligó a prometerle que mi pasado jamás saldría a la luz y que se casaría conmigo. Por desgracia, me adapté a la vida de una prostituta, convirtiéndome en una mujer indigna y sin honor. Por eso, me convertí en amante de Érebo Mortem. También lo hice por debilidad ya que me sentía ignorada por Antares desde que Kardia nació. Yo sabía que él no me amaba, pero yo tampoco lo amaba. Meses después, nació Milo, mi hijo con Érebo. Sí, Milo, Antares no es tu padre biológico y él lo sabe por eso nunca te dio amor o atención. Érebo es tu verdadero padre pero él no lo sabe, y Thanatos es tu medio-hermano mayor por parte de padre y Kardia es tu medio-hermano mayor por parte de madre. Lamento mucho haberte engañado todos estos años, Milo, pero quiero que sepas que no mentí cuando dije que Kardia y tú fueron lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Los amo con toda mi alma, hijos míos, gracias por dejarme ser vuestra madre._**

 ** _Os quiero, mis hijos, para mi siempre serán mis niños. Nunca lo olviden, a veces, el destino y la vida les dan golpes tan fuertes que hace que les cueste levantar pero tienes que ser fuertes. Ésta es solo otra prueba del destino. Estoy orgullosa de ustedes. Ustedes le dieron sentido a mi cruel e infeliz vida. Siempre los llevaré en mi corazón, cuídense. Háganlo por mí._**

 ** _Atte: Sonia Escorpio_**

Luego de escribir eso, Sonia derrama una lágrima que cae sobre la hoja. Ella dobla la hoja y la deja sobre la cama de Milo. Luego de salir de la habitación de su hijo menor, Sonia se dirige al campo de entrenamiento y al ver que está vacío, agarra una espada...Susurra un débil "adiós" y se clava la espada en el pecho, cayendo muerta.


	6. Despedida

**_Capítulo 5:_**

 _ **Despedida**_

 ** _Habitación de Kardia, Castillo Real, Lesath_**

Kardia estaba en su habitación con Thanatos, Manigoldo, Aiacos, Radamanthys, y Minos. Los tres últimos estaban de visita ya que Hades tenía un asunto importante a tratar con Antares.

-Les propongo un juego, ¿Qué les parece sí nos sentamos en el suelo, formando un círculo, y giramos una botella. La tapa elige a quién preguntar, y la parte de atrás, elige quién preguntará. Las preguntas tienen que ser relacionadas con sexo, por ejemplo, "¿cuándo fue tu primera vez?" o "¿cuál fue el mejor sexo de tu vida?"? No se vale mentir- dice Kardia y los demás aceptan. Se sientan en el suelo y Kardia pone una botella en el centro del círculo. La gira.

-¡La primera pregunta la hará...Kardia a Radamanthys!- dice Minos cuando la botella se detiene.

-Bien, Radamanthys, ¿listo?- pregunta Kardia maliciosamente y Radamanthys asiente.- La pregunta será, ¿qué parte del cuerpo de una mujer te excita tocar durante el sexo? ¿Sus senos, su cadera, o su trasero?

-Sus senos, más que tocar, besar- responde Radamanthys y gira la botella. Cuando la botella se detiene, Thanatos le pregunta a Manigoldo.

-La pregunta será, ¿alguna vez te masturbaste pensando en alguien? Sí la respuesta es "Sí" entonces tendrás que dar detalles.

-Está bien...Sí, una vez me masturbe pensando en Milo...- comienza Manigoldo pero Kardia lo interrumpe.

-¿¡EHHHHH!? ¿Te masturbaste pensando en mi hermano? ¿Por qué?- exclama sorprendido.

-Una vez lo vi nadando en la piscina y me excite...Me encanta su trasero- dice Manigoldo y gira la botella. La botella se detiene en que Aiacos le pregunta a Minos pero antes de que el primero pueda decir la pregunta, un guardia entra desesperado a la habitación.

-¿Por qué entras a mi habitación sin pedir permiso?- pregunta molesto Kardia.

-¡Príncipe Kardia, lamento entrar sin avisar pero ha ocurrido una desgracia, mi lord!- exclama el guardia.

-¿Una desgracia? ¿Qué puede ser tan grave para qué entres a la habitación de un príncipe sin avisar?

-¡La reina Sonia se ha suicidado, mi lord!- exclama el guardia.

Al oír eso, todos los chicos se paran de golpe tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de decir el guardia.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dice Kardia incrédulo.-¿Milo te pidió que nos hicieras una broma como venganza por no haberlo invitado?

-Ojalá fuera así, mi lord, pero es la triste realidad. La reina Sonia fue encontrada muerta en los campos de entrenamiento. Se apuñaló ella misma con una espada.

-¿Se apuñaló con una espada? ¿Cómo saben que es suicidio y no qué alguien trató de matarla?

-Dejó una nota de despedida en la cama del Príncipe Milo, creo que debería leerla- dice el guardia entregando la nota.- Milo me la dio y dijo que te la diera.

Kardia agarró la nota y empezó a leerla. Cuando terminó de leerla, estaba más que sorprendido.

-No es posible...¡No es posible!- grita y mira a Thanatos-... Léela, tienes derecho a saberlo.

Thanatos agarra la nota sorprendido y sin entender por qué Kardia le había dicho que tenia derecho a saberlo.

-No es posible...Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?- pregunta Thanatos cuando termina de leerla.

-Ojalá fuera así pero es la pura verdad. Lo siento- dice el guardia.- Con su permiso, Príncipe Kardia- dice el guardia y se va de la habitación dejando a los chicos solos.

-¿El príncipe Milo...Es mi medio-hermano?- pregunta Thanatos incrédulo. Eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió sino saber que su padre tenía un caso con la Reina Sonia. Thanatos admiraba mucho a su padre cuando era niño por eso quería pertenecer a la Guardia Real cuando creciera. Sin embargo, con el tiempo su relación con Érebo fue empeorando y discutían constantemente. Thanatos decidió pertenecer a la Guardia Real no por su padre sino porque había adorado servir al Rey una vez que estaba ayudando a su padre. Él se esperaba cualquier cosa de Érebo pero nunca lo vio capaz de tener un caso con la Reina Sonia, ¡una mujer casada!

-Yo...Yo necesito tiempo para procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir- dice Kardia refiriéndose al suicidio de su madre y a la nota que ella dejó.

-Está bien...Te dejaremos solo, Kardia- dice Radamanthys y se va de la habitación seguido de Manigoldo, Aiacos y Minos. Thanatos se quedó en la habitación tratando de procesar lo que se acaba de enterar.

-Bien, supongo que ahora te puedo llamar "hermano"- dice Kardia tratando de ponerle humor al asunto. Mismo sabiendo que Thanatos no era su hermano, Kardia lo consideraba su hermano al ser el medio-hermano de Milo.

-Es extraño, Kardia, siempre creí ser hijo único. Siempre creí estar solo cuando empecé a discutir con mi padre...Pensé que ya no tenía familia...Por arte de magia, apareciste tú y Milo...Nos hicimos amigos y yo los consideré mis hermanos...Sin saber que Milo era realmente mi hermano...Qué irónica es la vida, ¿no?

Sin tiempo para que Kardia responda, Thanatos sale de la habitación tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

 ** _Castillo Real, Seat_**

El Rey Krest se encontraba en su trono conversando con su hija Seraphina sobre lo que había dicho la vidente Eurínome.

-Seraphina, necesito tus consejos más que nunca, hija mía...¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunta Krest. Había pensado en muchas cosas para evitar una posible guerra con Lesath pero ninguna le pareció adecuada. Aún le quedaba hablar con Antares y como lo conocía sabía que el se negaría a creer en las palabras de la vidente.

-Esperar, padre...Primero que nada, descansar, necesitarás todas tus fuerzas para hablar con Antares sabiendo que él nunca creyó en las palabras de una vidente. Descansa, yo buscaré argumentos que convenzan a Antares. Será difícil pero lo haré, mañana de mañana tienes la reunión con él. No debes mostrarte débil, un rey jamás debe mostrarse débil ante otro rey- aconseja Seraphina.

-Está bien, hija mía, pero no te sobreesfuerces. Tus intenciones son buenas pero me temo que no hay nada que convenza a Antares a creer en las palabras de Eurínome.

Seraphina iba a decir algo pero Dégel entra corriendo. Por su cara, el rey y la princesa dedujeron que no era nada buena.

-Padre, Seraphina...La Reina de Lesath, Sonia Escorpio, se ha suicidado- anuncia Dégel. Al oír eso, Krest se para del trono prácticamente de un salto por lo rápido que lo hace.

-¿Cómo...Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué se suicidó?- pregunta Krest tratando de asimilar la noticia.

-Es la verdad, padre, nadie fuera del castillo sabe porque se suicidó, mucho menos la gente de Seat...Estamos invitados a su funeral que será realizado dentro de tres horas, padre- dice Dégel y se retira volviendo a dejar a Seraphina y Krest solos.

-Qué desgracia, padre...Será mejor que estés solo por un tiempo, iré a preparar un té, ¿quieres?

-No te preocupes por mi, hija...Estaré bien- dice Krest.

Las horas pasaron muy rápido para Krest. Él no se sentía listo para ver a Antares ya que siempre que lo veía, era como rey, nunca como hombre, en este caso, un hombre que tenía que consolar a su antiguo "amigo" por la pérdida de su "amada" esposa.

Krest y sus hijos aparecieron en el funeral de la Reina Sonia de Lesath. Kardia y Milo habían dicho palabras conmovedoras sobre su madre y cada uno dejó una rosa blanca sobre su ataúd.

Todos se conmovieron con el discurso de Antares:

 _"Hoy será un día eternamente recordado en Lesath como el día que todo se volvió gris y el reino perdió su luz. Mi esposa, Sonia Escorpio, se ha suicidado por mi culpa. Ella siempre fue una compañera leal e inseparable para mi. Siempre estuvo ahí cuando la necesite y nunca me dejó solo. Siempre me aconsejaba que hacer y me hacía darme cuenta de mis errores. Ella no solo era mi esposa, era mi mitad...Una mitad que estará siempre en mi alma y corazón, una mitad que me trajo una enorme felicidad al darme a mis dos hijos, Kardia y Milo. Le debo todo lo que soy a ella. Por desgracia, no fui capaz de devolverle el favor... Ella era una chica simple de un pueblo que se convirtió en reina sin desearlo. Sabía que ella no estaba acostumbrada a tanto lujo pero que lo soportaba por amor a sus hijos. Admiraba eso de ella, cada vez que sus ojos se iluminaban y sonreía al ver a sus hijos creciendo y jugando juntos. Ellos eran todo para ella. Sin embargo, no aguantó la presión de ser reina y se quitó la vida...Lo siento tanto, mi amor, siento haberte condenado al infierno"_

Krest conocía perfectamente a Antares y sabía que ese discurso era totalmente sin sentimientos. Tenía un mal presentimiento y quería volver a Seat lo más pronto posible.

Muchos ciudadanos de Lesath pusieron flores en el ataúd de Sonia...Ella era una reina muy amada. Luego la enterraron. Antes de irse, Krest pudo notar como Antares le sonreía. Captó inmediatamente el mensaje..."Ambos estamos solteras, no hay nada que nos separe, Krest" y eso le aterró. Él aún amaba a Antares y no se sentía capaz de resistirse a él aunque sentía que estaría traicionando la memoria de Hilda y Sonia. Ellas se merecían algo mucho mejor...


	7. El amor de una madre

**_Capítulo 6:_**

 _ **El amor de una madre**_

 ** _Habitación de Thanatos, Castillo Real, Lesath_**

Una semana había pasado desde la muerte de Sonia Escorpio. Thanatos se encontraba en su habitación en compañía de Hypnos. Se habían reunido para empezar a hacer su trabajo para la Académie Lesath et Seat.

Thanatos aún no había terminado de ordenar sus pensamientos, ni sus sentimientos. Tantas cosas habían pasado y a él le costaba acostumbrarse a la idea de tener a Milo como hermano menor. No era que le desagradase Milo sino que tenía miedo de decepcionar a Kardia, su mejor amigo. Tenía miedo de que Kardia pensara que había perdido a su hermano para Thanatos.

Habían pasado dos horas y ellos ya habían hecho la mitad del informe. Para tratar de aproximarse de Hypnos, Thanatos decidió iniciar una conversación.

-Hey, Hypnos, ¿cómo es tu vida?- pregunta e Hypnos lo mira sorprendido y sin entender a que se refería.- ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo? ¿Cómo es tu familia? ¿Qué te gusta? ¿Tienes novia? Esas cosas.

-Ah...Bueno, mis mejores amigos son Dégel y Albafica. Ellos siempre están conmigo...Soy hijo único, no tengo hermanos...De hecho, vivo solo ya que mi padre, Fóbetor, murió hace tres años... Mi madre, Layla, murió cuando yo solo tenía 9 años a causa de una enfermedad...Me encanta leer. Cada vez que leo, me olvido del mundo a mi alrededor. Es increíble esa sensación. Para mi, los libros son un tesoro más valioso que las joyas porque tienen algo que no se puede comprar, conocimiento.

-Ya veo...Por cierto, no me respondiste mi última pregunta, ¿tienes novia?- esa era la pregunta que Thanatos más ansiaba la respuesta.

-Sí, se llama Pasítea Cárites- responde Hypnos y Thanatos hace un gran esfuerzo para esconder su decepción. Para su suerte, Hypnos no nota su expresión. Thanatos pensaba acostarse con Hypnos al igual que Kardia pensaba acostarse con Dégel y Manigoldo con Albafica. Sin duda, que Hypnos tuviera novia arruinaba sus planes. Él pensaba seducirlo ese día pero sabía que Hypnos no cedería por amor a su novia.

-Ah, ¿y la amas?- pregunta Thanatos como su última esperanza.

-No... Nuestro compromiso fue arreglado por nuestros padres...Ella es hermosa e increíble pero...No logro verla más que una amiga, le tengo aprecio pero no la amo... No quise romper el compromiso porque era la única manera de honrar la memoria de mi padre.

-Entiendo...-susurra Thanatos acercándose a Hypnos, quién estaba sentado en su cama.-Solo quieres sentirte amado. Yo te ayudaré- sin perder tiempo, Thanatos roza sus labios sobre el cuello de Hypnos, quién siente escalofríos al sentir los labios del otro en su piel. Cuando pensaba alejarse, Thanatos se le adelanta y se vuelve a sentar del otro lado de la cama.

-Ahora es mi turno de contarte sobre mi...Mis mejores amigos son Kardia y Manigoldo aunque también paso tiempo con Radamanthys, Minos y Aiacos... Aiacos es hijo de Hades Aidoneaus, mejor amigo del Rey Antares, y Minos también es hijo pero adoptivo de Hades. Radamanthys es su sobrino...Vivo aquí en el Castillo Real porque mi padre, Érebo, trabaja como guardia del rey y es uno de los mejores...Siempre creí ser hijo único pero, la semana pasada, descubrí que tengo un medio hermano menor por parte de padre...Mi relación con mi padre es algo complicada...Mi madre murió hace tiempo. Yo la quería mucho y admiraba, ella era increíble...Era como un sol para mi... Siempre sonreía incluso en los momentos más triste, sonreía para que yo no me sintiera tan mal...Murió durante un asalto, ella quiso protegerme y fue asesinada. Para mi suerte, los guardias llegaron justo a tiempo y se llevaron a los asaltantes. Por desgracia, fue demasiado tarde para mamá...Ella murió en mis brazos pronunciando sus últimos palabras: "vive".

-Lo siento. Debió ser muy doloroso ver a tu madre morir en tus brazos- dice Hypnos y lo abraza. Thanatos se sorprendió por ese gesto. Hace un momento había besado la piel de Hypnos y éste lo abrazaba como sí eso no hubiera pasado. Aún así, Thanatos correspondió al abrazo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por su rostro. Hypnos acarició su cabello y sonrió.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Thanatos era un niño de 7 años que estaba paseando por Lesath acompañado de su madre, una mujer de cabello blanco y lacio que le llegaba hasta más abajo que la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran de color rosados y siempre tenían cierto brillo que los hacían aún más hermosos._

 _-Mamá, ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunta Thanatos tomado de su mano._

 _-Vamos a ver a tu abuela. Ella está enferma y quería verte- responde la mujer con una sonrisa._

 _-Pero...Hoy iba a entrenar con papá. Me prometió que me enseñaría a usar una espada para que, cuando crezca, pueda ser un guardia real como él._

 _-Thanatos, aún eres un niño- dijo la mujer sin perder su encantadora sonrisa.- Aún no estás en edad para aprender a manejar una espada. Sé que cuando crezcas, serás un excelente guardia real y tú padre se sentirá muy orgulloso de ti._

 _-¿En serio lo crees, mamá?- pregunta Thanatos con los ojos brillando de alegría._

 _-Pues claro. Te apoyaré en todo, Thanatos, cuenta conmigo._

 _De pronto, doblan en una esquina algo sombría dónde no había nadie salvo ellos. Con miedo, Thanatos abrazó a su madre y ella le acarició el cabello para que se tranquilizara._

 _-Tengo miedo, mamá. Este lugar da miedo._

 _-No te preocupes, Thanatos, todo está bien. La casa de la abuela está a unas cuadras de aquí. Pronto llegaremos- responde la mujer. En ningún momento, había dejado de sonreírle a su hijo._

 _De la nada, sale un hombre con un revolver en la mano. Detrás de él, aparece otro hombre._

 _-¡Alto ahí! ¡Ni un paso más o disparamos!- grita el primer hombre apuntando el arma en dirección a Thanatos y su madre._

 _-Por favor...Dejen a mi hijo en paz. No le hagan daño, es solo un niño- implora la mujer, colocándose delante de su hijo para protegerlo. Thanatos estaba tan aterrado que no conseguía decir ni una sola palabra._

 _-¡Silencio, mujer!- grita el hombre y dispara un tiro al costado de ella como advertencia.- ¡Danos todo lo valioso que tengas o despídete de tu vida!_

 _-Le aseguro que no tengo nada de oro, ni siquiera uso joyas._

 _-¡Revísela!- ordena el primer hombre al segundo._

 _-¡Se lo imploro! Haga lo que quiera conmigo pero no le haga daño a mi hijo. ¡Por favor!- suplica la mujer al borde de las lágrimas pero ya que estaba de espaldas a Thanatos, éste no pudo notarlas._

 _-¡He dicho que te calles, maldita!- grita el hombre y dispara._

 _-¡No!- grita la mujer y se da vuelta rápidamente lanzándose sobre el cuerpo de su hijo para protegerlo._

 _-¿Mamá...?- pregunta Thanatos asustado al verla derramar lágrimas sin cesar aún así sonrió._

 _-No temas, Thanatos. Creo en ti...Te quiero mucho- dice la mujer. De pronto, se escuchan otros disparos. La guardia real había llegado luego de escuchar disparos. Los asaltantes trataron de huir pero fueron atrapados._

 _-¿Mamá? ¡Mamá!- grita Thanatos sacudiendo el cuerpo de su madre. La mujer abre los ojos y mira a su hijo con una sonrisa._

 _-Vive...-susurra y trata de llevar su mano para acariciar el rostro de su hijo por última vez pero muere antes de lograrlo._

 _-¡Mamá!- grita Thanatos desconsolado. A pesar de que solo tenía 7 años, ese día quedó marcado para siempre en los recuerdos de Thanatos._

 _-Fin del Flashback-_

Las lágrimas seguían deslizándose sin parar por su rostro mientras que Hypnos seguía acariciando su cabello. Sonaba extraño pero, de alguna manera, se sentía seguro en los brazos de Hypnos.

-Todo estará bien, Thanatos- dice Hypnos sonriendo para tratar de consolarlo. Eso empeoró el estado de Thanatos ya que esa actitud de Hypnos le recordó a su fallecida madre. - Tú madre no querría verte así, ¿cierto? Ella querría verte sonreír.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo puedo sonreír?- pregunta Thanatos mirando a Hypnos. Los dos estaban demasiado cerca pero no se habían dado cuenta.

-Piensa en tu vida ahora. Eres feliz, ¿no? Todos tus seres queridos están bien. El espíritu de tu madre sigue aquí, siempre estará a tu lado. Ella querría verte feliz, querría ver tu sonrisa. Hazla feliz y sonríe.

Thanatos derrama otra lágrima pero está vez no era una lágrima de tristeza como todas las que había derramado sino una lágrima de emoción por las palabras de Hypnos. Él tenía razón, su madre se había sacrificado para que él pudiera vivir y ser feliz, para que pudiera realizar sus sueños y convertirse en un excelente guardia real. Thanatos quería cumplir esos sueños con más intensidad, quería hacer feliz al espíritu de su madre más que nada en el mundo.

-Gracias, Hypnos...De verás, gracias. Eres...Eres increíble- dice Thanatos. Finalmente, los dos se dan cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Hypnos se sonroja al ver su proximidad. Sus bocas estaban a menos de 10 centímetros de distancia.

-Thanatos...-susurra Hypnos pero Thanatos, sin perder tiempo, lo besa apasionadamente. Ese beso hizo estallar los sentimientos de ambos. Hypnos correspondió al beso enseguida y sin dudarlo. No sabía que le pasaba pero le gustaba la sensación de tener los labios de Thanatos unidos a los suyos. Thanatos era, sin duda alguna, un excelente besador. Hypnos no lo podía negar. Sintió algo de envidia por todas las personas que habían tenido el placer de ser besados por Thanatos pero también se sintió feliz de poder ser una de esas personas. Ese era su primer beso y no fue exactamente como Hypnos se lo había imaginado.

Esperaba que su primer beso fuera lento y romántico pero ese beso era apasionante y algo desesperado. Aún así, Hypnos sabía que jamás podría recibir un mejor beso que ese. No sabía a ciencia cierta sí era el modo de besar de Thanatos o el propio Thanatos lo que lo enloquecía pero de algo estaba seguro. Quería más, mucho más. Por un momento, se avergonzó de tener esa clase de pensamientos pero los besos de Thanatos lo hicieron olvidarse de todo.


	8. Placer

**_Capítulo 7:_**

 ** _Placer_**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: Escena explícita, sólo para mayores de 18 años. Están advertidos, sí quieren seguir leyendo será bajo su responsabilidad. _**

Thanatos acuesta a Hypnos sobre la cama sin detener el beso. Estaba excitado como nunca. Normalmente, le llevaba más tiempo excitarse pero había algo en Hypnos que lo atraía de una manera que sobrepasa todos los límites. Nunca antes se había sentido así.

Hypnos se encontraba en las mismas condiciones sólo que no sabía lo que sentía. Nunca antes había tenido relaciones sexuales, ni mucho menos sabía del tema. Estaba excitado y no se daba cuenta. La sensación era extraña pero agradable. Los besos de Thanatos le habían quitado todo el raciocinio que le quedaba. Sólo quería sentir los besos del contrario y sus caricias.

-Thana...tos...-logra decir Hypnos entrecortadamente cuando se separa por unos segundos de los labios de Thanatos aunque sus bocas seguían muy cercas.- ¿Qué...qué me está...pasando? Mi cuerpo...mi cuerpo se siente...raro.

Thanatos sonríe al oír eso y le da otro beso a Hypnos sólo que está vez delicado y corto.

-No te preocupes, Hypnos- dice suavemente acariciando la mejilla del rubio, haciendo que éste se sonrojara.- Es normal. Estás excitado.

-Excitado- repite Hypnos.

-Si. Significa que tu también me deseas. Todas las personas sienten lujuria aunque no lo quieran admitir, incluido la gente de Seat por más que la condenen...Sienten una fuerte atracción hacía otra persona y quieren sexo, por más que no lo admitan, con esa persona. Eso es estar excitado.

-Yo...¿te deseo?

-Por lo visto, si. Tú cuerpo me desea, desea mis caricias- dice Thanatos empezando a besar el cuello de Hypnos mientras abría la camisa de éste. Hypnos se sonrojó más que nunca al ver su torso expuesto para Thanatos y desvió la mirada hacía la pared. No quería mirar a Thanatos a los ojos. Todo eso era nuevo para él y no sabía como actuar.

Thanatos prefirió no insistirle ya que entendía perfectamente que era la primera vez de Hypnos. Él ya había tenido relaciones sexuales con vírgenes así que sabía muy bien como tratarlos para que no se asusten.

Lentamente, Thanatos empezó a besar el torso de Hypnos, sorprendiéndolo. Luego, besó la tetilla izquierda de Hypnos y la succionó suavemente. Hypnos soltó un débil gemido al sentir una descarga eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo al sentir la boca de Thanatos.

Thanatos apartó su boca y miró a Hypnos a los ojos, mientras se iba acercando lentamente más a él hasta que sus labios se unieron en un delicado pero apasionado beso. Hypnos se sentía confuso. Sentía muchos sentimientos diferentes al mismo tiempo y no lograba entender exactamente que le pasaba. Sabía que los de Lesath amaba el sexo y que prácticamente no podían vivir sin el. Ahora, entendía el por qué. Su cuerpo realmente se sentía bien y sabía que jamás podría experimentar tanto placer en otra actividad... Se sentía feliz, completo, satisfecho, deseado.

Thanatos se apartó de Hypnos y se sacó su propia camisa dejando al descubierto su perfecto torso. Hypnos sintió que no podía respirar. El torso de Thanatos parecía esculpido por los propios dioses, o incluso más perfecto que ellos. Inconscientemente, Hypnos empezó a acariciar el torso de Thanatos, quién sonrió.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunta Thanatos sin dejar de sonreír. Las caricias de Hypnos eran suaves y eso, en cierto modo, excitaba a Thanatos. La ingenuidad de Hypnos hacía ese momento más placentero para él.

Hypnos se sentía hipnotizado por el torso de Thanatos. Era, sin duda alguna, lo más perfecto que había visto en toda su vida. A penas entendió la pregunta de Thanatos pero asintió sin despegar su vista del torso.

Sin poder evitarlo, ni entender el por qué, Hypnos se lanzó contra Thanatos y empezó a besar sin control su torso. Thanatos, sin duda alguna, no se había esperado esa reacción desesperada de parte del rubio. Lo único que hizo fue acariciar su cabello tiernamente y luego de unos segundos, abrazarlo por la cintura para atraerlo más a sí.

-Buen chico...Ah...¡Ahhh!- dijo Thanatos entre gemidos.- Hyp..nos...eres un buen...chico...no te... detengas...has lo que quieras...conmigo...¡Ahh!

Sin duda alguna, Hypnos no quería detenerse. Había perdido completamente la razón y el control de su cuerpo. No lograba entender cómo la gente de Seat, como él mismo, había logrado resistir y odiar a semejante placer. Nada podía igualarse a eso. Era como tocar el cielo...

Thanatos no resistió y mordió la oreja de Hypnos, quién gime. Normalmente, no solía ser tan brusco con los vírgenes pero Hypnos despertaba en él un placer desesperante por más. Enreda sus manos en la rubia cabellera de Hypnos y lo aleja de su torso para darle un beso lleno de pasión. Sin poder contenerse, Thanatos empieza a repartir besos rápidos por la cara de Hypnos. Primero, su frente, luego sus mejillas, su nariz y, por último, su boca.

Mientras hacía eso, Thanatos le desprendió el cinturón al pantalón de Hypnos y fue bajándolo, dejando al descubierto su boxer blanco. Hypnos no entendía como era posible que se sonrojara más a cada momento pero de algo estaba seguro, no quería que Thanatos se detuviera por nada del mundo.

-Thana...tos- logró decir Hypnos con mucha dificultad al sentir la húmeda lengua del azabache delineando su cuello.

-Tranquilo, Hypnos. No haré nada que no desees- responde Thanatos con una sonrisa maliciosa. Fue bajando por el cuerpo de Hypnos, recorriendo su pecho con su lengua hasta llegar al erecto miembro del contrario. De forma ágil, le bajó el boxer a Hypnos y lamió su miembro.

Hypnos soltó un sonoro gemido, el más alto hasta el momento. Esa sensación era increíble, su miembro era muy sensible a las caricias.

-¿Qué...fue...eso?- pregunta Hypnos jadeando.

-Es una de las principales cosas que se hacen en el sexo, Hypnos, se llama "sexo oral" o "felación". Es la segunda cosa más placentera del sexo- explica Thanatos pacientemente besando a Hypnos y revolviendo su desordenado cabello.

-¿Podrías...podrías volver...podrías volver a hacerlo?- pregunta Hypnos casi inconscientemente y se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Thanatos ríe al escuchar eso.

-¡Por supuesto! Lo haré todas las veces que me pidas, Hypnos- responde Thanatos y vuelve a lamer el excitado miembro del rubio. Al terminar de hacerlo, Thanatos lo mete todo en la boca y comienza a chuparlo. Hypnos suelta un sonoro gemido, más alto que el anterior.

Mientras chupaba el miembro de Hypnos, Thanatos se sacó su propio pantalón y quedó sólo en su boxer negro.

-No te preocupes, Hypnos, ni te asustes. Ahora, viene la parte que siempre ocurre en el sexo y es el por qué el sexo nos brinda mucho placer. Ya lo verás, te prometo que no te arrepentirás- dice Thanatos y le da un último beso a Hypnos antes de introducir uno de sus dedos en el miembro de Hypnos, quién se sobresalta.-Tranquilo, tranquilo.

-Lo siento...-susurra Hypnos avergonzado.

-No hay problema. Es normal, Hypnos, te lo aseguro pero...esta no es la parte de la que te hablé, esta es una introducción por así decirlo. Es para que te acostumbres y el dolor no sea tanto.

-¿Dolor?.

-Si. Se supone que cuando es tu primera vez te duele al hacerlo. Bueno, en realidad, todas las veces te dolerá al principio pero sí eres virgen te dolerá más... Descuida, el dolor será temporal y luego sentirás el más grande placer de todos- dice Thanatos introduciendo otro dedo y haciendo movimientos de tijera en el interior de Hypnos. Éste se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza para evitar gemir y sólo asiente.

Thanatos saca los dos dedos y se posiciona sobre Hypnos. Lentamente, introduce su miembro en Hypnos. Ambos sienten un extremo placer y, por un momento, creen tocar el cielo.

Thanatos nunca antes había sentido tanto placer, sin duda alguna, el rubio era especial y Thanatos quería que esa no fuera la única vez que se entregara a él.

Al principio, Hypnos sintió dolor pero luego ese dolor fue sustituido por un intenso placer. Nunca antes se había sentido así y, sin duda alguna, quería sentirse así por siempre. Esa sensación era indescriptible, se sentía unido a Thanatos. Como sí ellos fueran uno solo.

 _"Se siente bien...muy bien...quiero...quiero más"_ pensaba Hypnos en cada estocada que le daba Thanatos. No aguantó más.

-Thanatos, no...no aguantó...no aguantó más...yo...- trató de decir Hypnos pero ya era tarde. Liberó su cálido esencia sobre ambos vientres.

Al escuchar el gemido del rubio y sentir su cálida esencia en su vientre, Thanatos no aguantó más y liberó su esencia también. Ambos estaban exhaustos y jadeando.

-¿Te gustó?- pregunta Thanatos luego de unos segundos para tratar de normalizar su respiración. Lentamente, sale del cuerpo de Hypnos.

El rubio no responde, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. La sensación de placer aún estaba en su cuerpo y lo impedía pensar con claridad. Ni siquiera había entendido la pregunta de Thanatos.

Él azabache rió y lo abrazó.

-Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía tanto placer, Hypnos- dice Thanatos besando las mejillas del rubio.- ¡Jamás pensé que alguien de Seat me brindara tanto placer!

Luego de decir eso, Thanatos lo besa y un fino hilo de saliva hace cómplice el contacto. Lleva sus manos a su propio vientre para limpiarse el semen de ambos. Empieza a lamer su propia mano e Hypnos lo mira sin entender.

-Ya veo, ¿quieres?- le pregunta Thanatos extendiéndole su mano. Hypnos no responde y empieza a lamer los dedos del azabache. Aquel sabor era extraño pero había algo en el que le gustaba a Hypnos. Por su parte, Thanatos maldijo el hecho de que esa fuera la primera vez de Hypnos ya que se estaba excitando de nuevo y sabía que Hypnos no podría soportar una "segunda ronda" tan pronto.

Luego de que Hypnos tomara todo el semen de la mano de Thanatos, éste empieza a lamer su abdomen para limpiarle el semen al rubio.

-Debes estar cansado. Descansa un poco- sugiere Thanatos luego de terminar su tarea.

-Estoy bien- responde Hypnos pero el cansancio se le notaba en la voz.

-No te preocupes, no será ningún problema que te quedes aquí- le responde Thanatos con una sonrisa y acaricia su mejilla. Hypnos se acuna en la mano del azabache.-Descansa. Mañana contestaré todas las preguntas que tengas. Lo prometo.

-Esta bien- dice Hypnos y empieza a acomodarse en la cama del azabache. Thanatos sonríe y se acomoda a su lado, admirándolo por un tiempo antes de rendirse al cansancio.

 _"Realmente, eres especial"_ piensa Thanatos antes de dormirse abrazando a Hypnos.


End file.
